


Substantial

by F1_rabbit



Series: Bigger Is Better [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo was so close to his first points, and Nico comes to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substantial

Tenth was in his grasp, and then he felt the back of the car lose control, slinging him off the track as he cursed his luck.

He crossed the line twelfth, a good result in any other circumstance, but today it was a cruel reminder of what could have been.

After the torture of speaking to the media, he slunk off to his hotel room, heading straight for the shower in a bid to calm himself, hoping that it would wash away all the feelings of regret.

He heard a knock on the door over the sound of the water, and he thought about ignoring it, but he assumed it was his dad. Jo wrapped the dressing gown around himself, leaving wet footprints on the floor as he slunk towards the door, not wanting to talk about his day, again.

Nico was standing at the door, smile on his face and Jo felt his whole body relax now that Nico was here. He stepped into the room, glancing around to make sure that no-one saw him, and once the door was shut he leant in for a kiss, his lips offering comfort that words could not.

"I thought I could take your mind off it all," Nico said, stripping off his t-shirt as he dragged his eyes over Jo, slinking out of his jeans with such grace that Jo was mesmerised by the way that he moved.

Jo let the dressing gown fall to the floor with a thud, so inelegant compared to Nico but he didn't care, he just wanted everything Nico had to offer.

Nico led him to the bed, sitting with his legs spread wide as he patted the bed for Jo to sit in front of him. Jo slid in, facing Nico as he shuffled closer so that their cocks were touching, and he wrapped his legs around Nico's waist, tangling their legs together.

Jo rested his forehead against Nico's, feeling the tension leave his body as Nico's large hand surrounded both their cocks, his free arm holding him close.

"I love you," Nico whispered, "And I love every second that I get with you."

Jo let out the breath that he'd been holding, moving back so that he could stare into Nico's eyes, they were so bright that he felt like he could see the love and affection shining out at him.

Nico bit his lip, letting his thumb swipe of the tip of their cocks, and Jo came with a jolt, his eyes wide as Nico stared at him, gasping through his own orgasm.

"I love you." Jo felt his mind clear, his body relaxed as Nico held him tight, kissing the side of his neck as they cuddled together.

Nico looked at his sticky hand, wrinkling his nose at the sight of it as Jo smiled. "I think it's bath time."

"Sounds perfect."

Nico ran the bath as Jo sat down on the floor, still dizzy from his climax, the warm fuzzy feeling surrounding him like a safety blanket.

Jo lay in Nico's arms, the warm water surrounding them both and he let out a little sigh of absolute contentment. Nico kissed the side of his neck, but then Jo felt him tense, and he reached up to stroke the side of Nico's face. Even though he couldn't see him, he knew that his brow was wrinkled, his thoughts taking over his mind.

"What are you thinking?" Jo asked, twisting round to look at Nico, and Nico took a deep breath.

"I don't want marriage, or kids, they're just not for me." Nico compressed his lips as he shook his head. "But I want to spend my life with you, and I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me?"

Jo bit his lip, they were long overdue for this conversation, and Jo had thought about suggesting living together, but there was one stumbling block. "I don't think I'd like living in Monaco."

"London would be much more convenient for the factory," Nico said, and Jo couldn't keep the smile off his face. "I was thinking somewhere small, with a balcony, so we can watch the sunset as the summer breeze cools us."

"You're optimistic about the British weather." Jo laughed to cover the fact that he was stunned by the fact that Nico not just wanted to live with him, but he'd been planning it for a while.

"So is that a yes?" Nico's big blue eyes stared at him, as if there was a doubt that he'd say no.

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
